


Rosie, pt. 2 of The Wanderer Series

by BynWho



Series: The Wanderer [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BynWho/pseuds/BynWho
Summary: A little more than a year after the events of The Wanderer, Gwaine is left to wonder what ailment has affected his wife and interfered with their wedded bliss. Marian only discovers the truth of her affliction after Gwaine goes missing in the north and she’s powerless to help him. They aren’t quite prepared for the drastic change threatening to disrupt their lives, but an inconvenient invasion of the castle hastens its arrival.
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/Original Character(s), Gwaine (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine/OC (Merlin)
Series: The Wanderer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824982
Kudos: 18





	Rosie, pt. 2 of The Wanderer Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfic for entertainment purposes only. All characters from the BBC show Merlin belong to the BBC. All other characters and plots belong to BynWho. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story is part 2 of The Wanderer Series, so you’ll want to read part 1 first. Part 3 is now up and part 4 is in the works, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading, and please review. Enjoy!

Gwaine put his hands on his hips, out of breath and panting. Sweat dripped down his brow and slid down around his eyebrows. His hair was damp and clung to his face and neck.

“Try it again, Kay,” he ordered the younger knight.

Gwaine picked up his sword and assumed a defensive stance. Somehow throughout the year, it had become his duty to train the newly recruited knights. Most were from noble families—he tried not to let that bother him—others were men who had proven themselves before the king. Sons of bakers and farmers, blacksmiths and weavers. Sons that would never have a chance at becoming a knight were it not for King Arthur and his new Knight’s Code.

The young Sir Kay picked up his sword again and swung at Gwaine.

The training had been rigorous, as many of the new knights were needed at the northern borders of Camelot. The Saxon threat did not dissipate after Morgana’s death. In fact, it seemed to get worse. If he didn’t get these men in top shape for their duties, Gwaine didn’t know how Camelot would survive the Saxon invasion.

Sir Kay almost hit his mark, but at the last second, he turned and tripped over his own foot. It was an easy mistake to make. All of them were hot and tired. Gwaine stabbed his sword into the ground and reached down to help Kay up.

“I’m sorry, Gwaine,” Kay said mournfully. “I’m just not cut out for this, am I?”

When he stood, Gwaine clapped him on the back.

“It’s alright, Kay. We’re all tired.”

Kay nodded and started back to the castle, pitiful and downhearted.

“Kay,” Gwaine called out after him. “If you weren’t worthy to serve in Camelot’s army, Arthur wouldn’t have knighted you. He believes in you, and so do I.”

Kay grinned. “You’re right, Gwaine. Thank you. I will try to do better next time.”

Gwaine nodded and watched as his men trailed back up to the castle. He turned and saw weapons left out in the field and pieces of armor sitting on the bench. Sighing, he went to clean up the mess, vowing to give his men hell for leaving the training grounds in disarray. He knew they were tired, but none could be as knackered as he.

As he put the weapons and armor away, Gwaine thought back on the past couple of months. It had been rough, trying his patience. Though he and Marian had been living through a year of wedded bliss, things started to turn two months before, and he had no idea why.

Marian’s moods were suddenly volatile, and her temper fierce. The couple fought every morning. And by the end of the day, Marian was weeping in his arms, begging for forgiveness.

The disagreements were minor. Missing ribbons, eggs for breakfast rather than toast, the way he chewed, mistaking her blue dress for the purple one. Just silly little things. Once, she had even complained that he stomped loudly when he walked. Several of the arguments led to dodging the chamber pot or the odd goblet thrown at his head as he quickly left the room.

He had no clue what had affected her so. But Gwaine had kept cool and gave Marian space to be angry with him, knowing that she didn’t really mean it. He loved her and knew that she loved him. He just hoped this would pass, and they could continue their wedded bliss.

As sudden as the arguments had started, they stopped. Marian was her old self again, sweet, caring, and even-tempered. He annoyed her at times, but no more than he had before they were married. It seemed that his life was back to normal and that his wife was once again pleased to be wed to him.

In fact, she was so pleased with her husband that she initiated intimacy with him regularly. At first, it was thrilling to have Marian desire him morning, day, and night. More often than not, she’d wake him up by stroking his manhood—sometimes with her tongue—and they’d make slow, sensual love while they woke up. It was an excellent way for him to start his often exhausting days.

Like clockwork, Gwaine could rely that by midday, his wife would seek him out for another round of lovemaking. They’d had wild, forceful sex on the haystack in the stables or against the wall of his horse’s stall, on the bench or against the weapon rack in the armory, and once even in one of the darkened alcoves of the palace corridors.

Gwaine enjoyed these _quickies_ , as she called them. It was invigorating and always righted his mood. Sometimes he would even forgo his lunch so he would have plenty of time to enjoy feasting on his wife instead. He couldn’t get enough of her, and Marian always left him with a smile and a promise to ravish him again later that night.

The knight looked forward to these evenings. Coming to their chambers in the evening for sex rather than to fight was a blessing in his eyes. Occasionally, their supper would get cold, waiting on them to finish pleasuring each other. They’d eat at their leisure and start again, alternating between soft, romantic lovemaking and frantic and heated fucking.

The frequency of their lovemaking was not enough for his wife’s carnal appetite, though. Marian began to wake him in the middle of the night for pleasure. At these moments, when he was too tired to thrust, they settled on hungry mouths and teasing caresses for their pleasure.

If anyone had told Gwaine that he would be frustrated with having too much sex with his beautiful wife, he’d have laughed. But he _was_ frustrated. He was tired. And he had no idea what to do about it, or even if he wanted to do anything about it. Bedding Marian was his favorite thing in the world, after all.

After three weeks of near-constant sex, Gwaine was worn out. It started to show in his training and duties. The new recruits had noticed his lax discipline and felt they need not give their all either. They kept making mistakes. Dangerous mistakes. Sir Gareth had nearly taken Sir Brunor’s head clean off. Gwaine couldn’t count the number of his recruits that he’d sent to the physician’s chambers with injuries.

And then Gwaine had fallen asleep twice while he and Percival were on guard duty. At the feast celebrating the first anniversary of the birth of Arthur’s heir, Gwaine’s face ended up in his plate of roast pig.

He’d finally had enough.

Gwaine tried talking to Marian about it. He explained that he needed more rest than he was getting. That their lovemaking, while enjoyable, was wearing him out.

“So, you see, beautiful,” he spoke softly as he sat on the bed and pulled the boots and socks from his feet, “it’s not that I don’t desire you, I do. It’s just that we’ve been so active lately that I’m…”

He trailed off as Marian unlaced her gown and let it float down to the floor.

“…active lately…”

She untied the laces on her corset and pulled it from her body, her breasts bouncing as they were released.

“…we’ve been so active…”

His mind stalled as she let the strap of her chemise slide down her shoulder.

“…I’m…”

Gwaine gulped when she sauntered toward him, her hips swaying, her breasts bouncing heavily with each step, and with a suggestive look in her eyes, she smiled wickedly.

“Yes, dear,” she said as she stood before him. “You need to relax, I think,” she added, gliding her hands under his tunic and up his bare torso, her fingers dipping with each muscle as she caressed him.

He lifted his arms to allow her to pull his tunic over his head and drop it to the floor. As she looked at him from beneath her lashes, he simply nodded in agreement. He did need to relax.

Biting her lower lip, Marian grabbed ahold of his trousers, pulling him closer. Her lips touched the side of his neck, kissing softly up to his ear as her fingers worked the buttons to release him. She nibbled his earlobe softly, eliciting a moan from deep down in Gwaine’s throat.

“I can’t think of a better way for you to relax, my darling knight, than to bed me. Let me pleasure you, husband,” she purred in his ear as she helped his trousers to the ground.

“Marian, I’m tired. I need to—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Marian lifted on the tip of her toes, her ample breasts pressing against his chest, and kissed him softly.

“You need to relax, my love,” she said as she guided his hand to her bare shoulder.

As if in a trance, Gwaine lowered the strap on the other shoulder, and her chemise fell to the ground, pooling at her bare feet. He sighed inwardly. As soon as he saw her naked body, he knew there was no way he could keep his hands off her. He scooped her up and threw her onto their bed. Gwaine climbed on top of his wife and claimed her that night. Twice.

So, there he was, dirty and tired after a long day, standing outside the physician’s chambers and reluctant to go in. He needed Gaius’s advice but was dreading explaining to his wife why he was there. If she ever found out that he was discussing their marital relations with anyone, especially Gaius, she’d kill him, or worse. Perhaps he could send her on some wild goose chase so he would have time to talk to the physician alone.

_Best to get it over with,_ he thought.

Gwaine took a deep breath and knocked on the physician’s door. When he heard Gaius tell him to come in, he closed his eyes and went in to face his fate.

“Gwaine,” Gaius greeted, “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

The roguish knight looked around the chambers and saw only Gaius and Merlin present. It wasn’t ideal, but it’d have to do.

“Is Marian about?” he asked.

“She just left. Do you want me to get her?” Merlin offered.

“No!”

At his harsh tone, the pair looked at him concerned.

“What I mean is, I need advice on a matter that is of some delicacy, and I don’t wish for Marian to know.”

Gaius offered the frazzled man a seat, but Gwaine declined, pacing about the room instead. He ran his hands over his face and looked over at them, forlorn.  
“Forgive me for saying,” Gaius began, “but you look awful, Gwaine. Are you feeling poorly?”

Gwaine looked between the physician and the warlock. He might as well get it out.

“I am poorly, Gaius. But not how you think. The advice I need is about Marian.”

“Marian?” Merlin stood. “What did you do?” he accused.

The knight held up his hands.

“Nothing! This time. It’s just…” he paused, embarrassed to say it.

“Go on, Gwaine. Spit it out. We haven’t all evening,” Gaius coaxed.

Gwaine sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

“Gaius, is there any affliction a woman may have that would make her… particularly… er… _needy_?” he asked, his eyes widening to emphasize his meaning.

“Needy? I’m not sure what you are asking, Gwaine.”

“Er… libidinous…”

Gaius’s eyebrows shot up to the top of his brow, and Merlin turned red.

“Libidinous?”

“Yes, she… this is embarrassing,” Gwaine exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair. “Now, don’t think that this is anything it’s not. I love Marian. I love being with her. She’s beautiful and smart and funny and desirable and God, when those full hips sway—”

“Gwaine!” Gaius laughed. “Get to the point, if you will.”

“Right, sorry. She insists that we couple multiple times a day. Sometimes three or four times.”

“Oh, you poor man,” Merlin drawled out sarcastically.

Gwaine sat down heavily on the stairs that led up to the balcony and dropped his head into his hands. “I’m done in. I can’t keep up anymore, Gaius. Please tell me there’s something I can do.”

“Talk to her, Gwaine,” Gaius said gently. “Communication is necessary in any relationship, but most especially with your wife.”

The knight lifted his head and looked at the two men in despair. “I have talked to her. But everything I say goes in one ear and out the other. Usually, I get derailed when she pulls her chemise off and—”

“That’s enough, Gwaine!” Gaius interrupted with a hand in the air. “I don’t need the details.”

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t even get a full night’s sleep, and I have to go to the north tomorrow with the garrison.”

“How long will you be gone?” Gaius asked.

“At least three weeks. So, I don’t want to argue with her and then leave. God knows I’ve had enough arguing last month to last a lifetime. But I need sleep.”

“I will see what I can find out while you’re gone.”

“Thank you, Gaius. I won’t forget this,” Gwaine smiled gratefully.

He stood and blew out a long breath. Straightening his shoulders, he walked out the door, leaving Merlin and Gaius to wonder about Marian.

“He looked like a man going to his own hanging,” Merlin commented.

“Yes,” Gaius said, one eyebrow raised. “It seems the man has gotten more than he’s bargained for.”

“Any ideas on what’s affected Marian?”

“Perhaps. But it could be nothing more than the love for her husband.”

“Well, let me know when you talk to her, Gaius.” When Gaius looked at the warlock curiously, Merlin continued. “I don’t want to be anywhere near when she finds out Gwaine talked to us about their… er… relations.”

888

When Gwaine arrived at their chambers that evening, he took a steadying breath before opening the door. The talk he’d had with Gaius lifted some of the weight from his shoulders. He hoped that the physician would be able to identify the ailment or issue that was affecting his dear wife.

At the thought of Marian, Gwaine smiled. He wasn’t lying when he told Merlin and Gaius that he loved her. She was his world and his heart. Things had been going so well ever since she traveled back to Camelot from her home in the future.

The conveniences were certainly tempting. Especially the food. But she had given all of that up for him. She’d told him that she couldn’t live there without him and that Camelot was her home.

During one of their arguments last month, Gwaine had foolishly asked if she was upset because she regretted coming back in time. That question got the chamber pot lobbed at his head. But he knew the truth, they were made for each other. Each one half of the other’s heart. Lady Marian of Camelot belonged with him.

Gwaine entered their chambers, expecting to be tackled to the ground in a flurry of kisses, with Marian undoing his trousers so they could make love. And of course, he would have no choice but to comply. The temptation of her soft body riding him was too much to ignore. He was a hot-blooded man, after all.

His expectations were for naught. Marian was in her nightdress, standing next to a tub of steamy hot water, a large sponge in her hand. The firelight danced over her features, accentuating her angelic face and honeyed hair. The curves of her body were silhouetted in her nightdress, leaving a lot to Gwaine’s imagination, and causing his member to stir.

“I thought you might like a hot bath tonight since you’ll be riding out in the morning,” she said as she set the sponge down beside the tub and walked over to him.

He pulled his chainmail up over his head and let it thump to the floor. Marian untied the laces of his padded undershirt and smiled up at him.

“I mean to make you miss me while you’re gone, husband.”

Her small hands worked at his belt and dropped it to the ground.

“I will miss you, Marian. Fiercely,” Gwaine said, looking down at her as she reached for the hem of his tunic.

After his shirt was pulled from his body, Marian looked up at him and gasped softly. A fire of longing burned in his eyes. It felt to her like he was consuming her inch by inch.

Marian led Gwaine over to a chair and beckoned him to sit. She knelt down and removed his boots and socks. He jolted slightly when he felt her hands on his feet, her fingers kneading circles around the soles.

Gwaine closed his eyes and relaxed as she massaged the soreness from him. She chuckled when he moaned, and he cracked open one eye.

“Something funny, wife?” he asked.

“You make the same noise when I rub your feet as when I rub other parts of you.”

Gwaine turned red but smiled and leaned his head on the back of the chair.

“I promise you that my feet aren’t nearly as fun as my _other parts_.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she replied loftily, “You could always use your big toe—”

She yelped when Gwaine bent down and pulled her up into his lap.

“Quiet, wench, or I will have to punish you.”

Marian kissed him, her tongue slipping past his lips. When she broke off, she grinned and stood from him.

“First, Sir Gwaine, your bath,” she said as she pulled him from the chair. “Then we can see about my _punishment_.” Excited chills ran through her at the thought of what he might do to her.

Gwaine pulled his trousers off and sat in the hot water, relaxing almost immediately.

“Oh, God, this feels marvelous, beautiful. Thank you.”

Marian picked up an ewer of warm water and poured it over Gwaine’s head. As he wiped the excess water from his eyes, she soaped up the sponge and began washing his skin in slow, methodic circles. She scrubbed his back first, so he could lean back while she attended to the rest of him. She worked over his chest and arms, moving down to his stomach.

Gwaine grinned lecherously when she reached his manhood and had to adjust his bits and pieces to scrub him. He lifted his legs from the water, one at a time, so she could wash them down to his feet.

Marian was delighted when Gwaine jerked and let out a snicker as she rubbed her fingers between his toes.

“Oh my, I believe I have found the chink in your armor, Sir Gwaine!” she laughed.

“I haven’t a chink in my armor, milady,” he pouted indignantly.

Marian lightly rubbed between his toes again, and he pulled his feet back into the tub, scowling at her.

“You’re ticklish between your toes, Sir Knight! I shall use this to my advantage!”

“You’ll do no such thing, you harpy!” he declared as he reached over and pulled her into the tub.

“Gwaine!” she yelled as water splashed onto the floor.

“A man has every right to defend himself against fiendish women!”

Marian wiggled against him, trying to get away.

“Help, help! There is a knight here with no code of honor!” she laughed as she managed to splash even more water on the floor.

“You mock me, woman? I’ll have to add that to your list of infractions!”

“My what?”

Gwaine looked up and rubbed his fingers across his chin, recalling her crimes.

“Let’s see, there’s revealing a knight’s weakness…”

“Gwaine…”

“Splashing most of said knight’s bathwater onto the floor…”

“Gwaine.”

“Insulting the knight’s honor…”

“Gwaine.”

“Oh! Not to mention before when you spoke of doing unmentionables…”

“Gwaine!”

He looked at her, his concentration broken.

“I think it’s high time we do something about this lance of yours,” she said as she wiggled her bottom against his erection. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, her lips dragging along his at an agonizing pace.

When he felt her reach between them, he pulled back. Noticing for the first time that her nightdress was drenched and nearly transparent, he bit his lip and gently pushed her further back.

“Not here. Not in a tub of dirty bathwater. I want to take you on our bed tonight, love.”

Gwaine stood in the tub and helped Marian up. When they got out, he reached over and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. His heart pounded in his chest as he peeled the wet nightdress from her curves. No matter how many times he’d seen her bare or how many times they’d made love, he was always taken aback by the beauty of her naked form.

He wrapped the towel around Marian’s shoulders and bent to place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. His eyes sparkled as he dried his wife, his hands lingering at her full breasts.

When he knelt to dry her legs, he gently pushed her thighs apart. Marian held her breath as he leaned forward and kissed her belly, just above the curls of silky reddish-blond hair. Her hands went to his head and wove themselves through his wet hair. Gwaine smiled as he pressed his face between her legs and kissed the outer lips of her folds.

She steadied herself against him when his mouth delved into her sex, his tongue circling her bud. His lips gently pulled at the sensitive flesh, nearly making her knees buckle. He reached up and held her backside firmly, coaxing her to lean into him.

“Oh, God, Gwaine…” she purred.

He hummed in reply, and Marian thought she was seeing stars. Gwaine laved at her supple sex with his tongue, greedily feasting on her arousal as she rocked against him. Her fingers tightened their hold, and her breath became shallow and labored. Her tiny moans and whimpers urged him on.

Her sex warmed against him as her hot blood filled her flesh. She shuddered and twitched as he lapped up her flowing juices. And finally, when she didn’t think she could take anymore, her belly tensed and warm, pleasing sensations spread from her core across her body as she called out.

She let go of his hair and braced herself on his shoulders. Her legs were like jelly and unable to hold her up. Gwaine stood, and pulling her into his arms, he kissed her soundly. She moaned at the taste of her own ecstasy on him.

Unwilling to wait another moment, Gwaine swooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. He thanked the God above that the blankets had already been turned down. He placed her gently onto the sheets, her head resting on her pillow.

Gwaine dropped the towel from around his waist and climbed on top of her, settling between her thighs.

“We’ll get the bed wet,” she complained half-heartedly.

“I don’t care,” he replied as he nibbled her ear and down her neck.

He lifted his head to look down at her.

“My God, Marian. You are beautiful,” he said in awe of her.

She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek.

“As are you, my darling.”

Her hand moved to his back as he slipped himself inside of her and began moving slowly.

Gwaine pulled one of her legs up toward her shoulder and held the back of her knee as he pressed into her. He went deeper and deeper with each thrust.

He had meant to go slowly, to savor her. But each moan and pant that came from her pushed him into a frenzy. Soon, he was pounding into her, the headboard knocking the wall and the feet of the bed scraping back and forth against the floor.

Marian’s nails dug into his flesh as she clung to him. Her back arched, and her eyes shot open.

“Oh, God, yes, Gwaine! More! Give me more!”

He squeezed his eyes shut and moved faster within her, willing his own pleasure to wait for her. When her core finally clamped down on his shaft, she shuddered and screamed out in ecstasy, and he finally let himself go.

They kissed and nuzzled as Gwaine removed himself from her body and stretched out beside her. A hand on her hip pulled her toward him, and she nestled herself in the crook of his arm. Breathing hard, Gwaine kissed the top of her head and held her close. He’d once again claimed her. Made her his and only his.

Once they both had calmed and their heartbeats slowed, Marian snuggled closer to him and reached her arm across him possessively.

“Gwaine?”

“Hmm?” he asked as his eyes drooped.

“Remember back before the Battle of Camlann? How you told me to run away, that you could die happy knowing I would live?”

“I do,” he replied as his brow furrowed. He couldn’t think of any reason for her to bring up such an unpleasant time after they had just made love.

“Do you remember what I said to you then?”

“You said that you couldn’t exist without me.”

“That still holds true. This mission to the north, it’s a dangerous one.”

“Marian, I can’t—” he started.

“I know. I’m not asking you to not go, as much as I would like it. I’m just asking you to take care,” she said as she fingered his chest hair.

“I will, love.”

“Please don’t die, Gwaine.”

“I won’t.”

She lifted her head to look at him, worry evident on her face.

“I mean it. If you die, I’ll come after you, and you won’t like it.”

“I’ll be fine, beautiful,” Gwaine chuckled as he tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

“If you die, I’ll… I’ll find you and kill you myself!”

He could see she was getting worked up, and it worried him. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her smooth skin.

“Sweetheart, calm yourself. Where is this coming from?”

“I just have a bad feeling about it in the pit of my stomach. I’ve felt uneasy for a couple of weeks now. Ever since you told me you were going.”

“Uneasy?”

“Okay, ill. I’ve felt ill,” she huffed in annoyance.

“Could’ve fooled me,” he muttered.

“I have been acting like a randy teenager, haven’t I?”

“A bit,” he replied as he took in her face. He wanted to remember her just like this when he was gone.

“I’m sorry, Gwaine.”

“I’m not. I may be bone-weary, but I never regret bedding you, love.”

Marian laughed with him, feeling somewhat better.

“Here, sit up, sweetheart,” he said as he, too, sat up.

He reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain of his necklace.

“I want you to wear this while I’m gone.” He leaned over and clasped it behind her. The crescent pendant and gold ring hung just above her bosom.

“No, Gwaine, this is special to you.”

“And so are you, beautiful. I’ll feel better knowing you’re thinking of me as you wear it.”

“I won’t take it off,” she replied.

Wordlessly, Gwaine ran his fingers through her hair and held the back of her head. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first. His tongue moved past her lips, caressing slowly. As the kiss lingered on, it became feverish.

As soon as he noticed his erection building, Gwaine pulled Marian into his lap, her legs on either side of him. He kissed down her neck and to her décolletage. Reaching the swell of her breasts, he handled one in his hand while he pulled the nipple of the other into his mouth.

Marian pulled his head closer and held onto him as he lapped at her tender breasts. Never had she felt this sensitive before. Soon, she was screaming out in pleasure at his attentions to her bosom.

Startled at her quick orgasm, Gwaine took no time at all to lift her and settle her onto his shaft. As they rocked back and forth, she rolled her hips, his erection thrusting up into her. And soon, they both toppled off the edge and into the abyss for the second time.

No more words were spoken that night.

888

Morning came quickly, waking Marian with the first ray of sun hitting her face. She stretched the soreness from her body and rolled over to kiss Gwaine, but instead found his side of the bed empty. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up quickly.

“Gwaine?”

“Over here, beautiful,” he replied from beside the wardrobe. He was already dressed and ready for his journey.

“It’s already time for you to go, isn’t it?”

Gwaine sighed. “You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

She pouted as he walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her, pouring as much love into the kiss as he could. She licked her lips when they parted, enjoying the taste of him.

“I have to go get my horse ready, love. Get dressed and meet me in the courtyard?”

As she nodded, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

After he left, she quickly dressed and opened the top drawer to her chest, an idea stirring in her head. She grabbed the scissors and set to work.

Gwaine was just walking his horse into the courtyard when Marian came down the palace steps. She gave a quick hello to Merlin as she ran past him and into her husband’s arms. He was in his chainmail, with a few plate pieces placed strategically. Around his arm were tied three ribbons, a white embroidered ribbon from their first meeting, a green ribbon with ends stained with his blood from their adventure with the Green Knight, and the lavender ribbon they had used for their handfasting.

He held her close as he kissed her long and thorough. Marian ran her hands through his hair, savoring the feel of him. When they parted, she had tears in her eyes. She would miss him terribly. Three weeks was too long for him to be gone.

“Don’t cry, my love. I’ll be home before you know it,” he said, touching his brow to hers.

They had not been parted for any length of time ever since they had wed. With everything they had gone through just to be together, neither of them felt easy about their parting.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Marian said as she reached down to her belt and pulled a braided lock of hair from the loop and placed it in Gwaine’s hand.

Gwaine looked at the honey-blonde braid and then back up to her in shock.

“You cut your hair,” he said stupidly.

Marian chuckled. “Only a small bit from underneath. I wanted you to have part of me to remind you to come home safe.”

Gwaine tucked the braid into the leather pouch on his belt and smiled.

“I will come home safe, Marian. I give you my word.”

He bent for one last kiss and then mounted his horse.

Marian backed away and stood next to Merlin.

“Take care of her for me, will you, Merlin?” Gwaine called as he turned his horse in a circle.

“I will,” Merlin said when Gwaine urged his horse toward the citadel gates.

The warlock put his arm around Marian’s shoulder and pulled her into his side in comfort.

“He’ll be alright, Marian. Gwaine’s a skilled warrior.”

“That’s what has me worried.”

888

It had been three weeks since Gwaine had left with his men to set up the garrison in the north. Marian attended her duties, but her heart wasn’t in her work. She drifted from one patient to another, her mind on Gwaine rather than what she was doing.

“Ow! Lady Marian, that hurt!” Alexander Felton called out.

Gaius was busy with his own patient, so he set her to the task of treating Alexander despite her fear of needles. The boy and his twin found real swords to play with, and, of course, one of them had been injured.

“Sorry, Alexander. Sit still, and I’ll begin again,” she said as she eyed the cut above his eye.

“Will I have a scar, my lady?” he asked.

“Oh, yes,” she smiled at him. “Probably a fierce one.”

Alexander grinned.

“I will tell Maggie that I got the scar dueling a Saxon!”

“The baker’s daughter? Fancy her, do you?” Marian asked as she sewed his skin with silk thread, grinning.

Alexander frowned. “Fancy Maggie? Gross! She’s a girl!” he protested.

“Sit still. If you don’t fancy her, then why do you want her to think you fought off a Saxon?”

The boy stilled, and his face dropped.

“Alexander, what is it?”

“Well, she chases me and Teddy. Says she’s gonna get us and whack us upside our heads if we don’t let her play with us. If she thinks I was brave enough to vanquish a Saxon, then she’ll know she can’t scare me. She’ll leave me and Teddy alone.”

Marian chuckled. “Well, we must make sure the scar is noticeable, then.” In truth, Marian didn’t think the scar would be noticeably big, but she didn’t want to dash his hopes.

“There. All done,” she said as she stood.

Alexander jumped down from the table and ran off through the door of the physician’s chambers, nearly knocking Merlin down as he entered.

“Felton twin?” Merlin asked.

Marian nodded and went to clean up her supplies.

Merlin walked toward his room, ready to rest for a few hours before Arthur would need him again. Despite being the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Merlin had insisted that he keep up some of his duties as Arthur’s manservant. He had more time off than before, and Arthur stopped throwing things at him— only somewhat, though, the occasional gauntlet did fly by Merlin’s head—but Arthur insisted that Merlin was more advisor than manservant anyway. The king couldn’t do without him. Theirs was a special bond, stronger than friends, stronger than blood.

As Merlin passed Marian, he stopped and swayed. The air had rushed from his lungs, and the hair on his arms and neck stood. _Magic_. He felt strong magic there in the physician’s chambers.

“Do you feel that?” he asked in a whisper.

“Do I feel what?” Marian asked, looking around the room curiously.

She walked over to the window to see if it had been opened.

“I don’t feel anything, Merlin, and the windows are shut. What did you feel?”

It was her. Merlin had felt the magic when he got near Marian. He was confused. He’d never felt her magic before as it was not strong enough. But this… this felt powerful.

“N-nothing. It must have been nothing,” he replied.

“Are you okay, Merlin?” Marian asked, concerned.

Merlin nodded and continued to his room. “Yeah, only tired. Arthur had me running all over the palace today.”

Later that evening, Marian joined Gaius and Merlin for supper. She usually took supper in her chambers with Gwaine, but since he was gone, she didn’t want to be alone while she ate.

“Surely you don’t mean it!” Marian laughed as she finished the last of her baked apple. It was the most delicious thing she’d ever eaten.

“Gaius, did you really tell Uther that Old Martin was a woman?” Merlin asked, amazed at his mentor.

“God help me, I did! I told the old goat to dress in a lady’s dress so no one would suspect it was he that had gotten soused in the palace kitchens,” Gaius explained.

Marian sobered. “Wait, doesn’t Old Martin have a beard?”

Gaius nodded, barely containing his mirth. “He did then as well. He held the scarf around his head across the bottom of his face. Uther took his hand and bent to kiss his knuckles. Old Martin was so surprised by the action that he dropped his scarf. As soon as Uther saw who it was, a look of terror crossed his face.” Gaius pulled an exaggerated face, with his eyes bugged out. “He had just kissed the smithy!”

The three roared with laughter.

“Of course, that was before Gwen’s father had finished his smithing apprenticeship. I worried for days that Old Martin would be strung up, and Camelot would be left without an experienced blacksmith.”

Marian chuckled as she picked up the supper dishes from the table. Merlin grabbed the leftover food and went to take it to the larder for later. Again, as he passed Marian, he felt magic. He stopped and watched her clean up. There wasn’t anything different about her, and she hadn’t left Camelot recently. Surely, his mind was playing tricks on him.

Marian felt Merlin looking at her. She turned around with her hands on her hips, “Merlin, what are you—”

The door burst open, and Sir Leon hurried in.

“The king has requested your presence in the council chamber. All of you,” he said in a rush.

Marian exchanged a concerned look with the men, and they all followed Leon.

“Ah, Merlin, I’m glad you’re here,” the king said as he leaned over a map on the long table. He looked up grimly, his mouth in a thin line. “Looks like you won’t get that day off after all.”

“Arthur, what’s happened?” Merlin asked.

Cringing, Arthur looked over to Marian and then spoke softly to Gwen beside him. She nodded to her husband and moved to stand next to Marian. As Arthur opened his mouth to speak, Gwen reached over and grabbed Marian’s hand.

“We’ve just received word that the garrison in the north has been attacked by Saxons.”

Marian gasped. “Gwaine?” she asked as she held tightly onto the queen’s hand.

“We don’t know. There’ve been no ransoms, no demands. We’ll leave at first light,” he said to his men. “We’ll find him, Marian, I promise.”

Marian nodded to the king. He would find her husband. Her husband, who had promised to come home safe. The room spun, and quiet nothingness roared in her ears. Marian’s chest tightened, and she couldn’t breathe. Gwaine was missing. Probably dead. Her husband. Her heart. Gone.

“Marian?” Arthur asked, alarmed. Everyone in the room turned to her.

“Marian?” Gwen asked when she turned to her friend. “Gaius, she’s pale. Oh!” the queen exclaimed as Marian went down.

Gwen knelt beside her and felt for a pulse.

“It’s fast, Gaius, so very fast.”

Merlin bent down and scooped Marian up in his arms.

“Take her to her chambers, Merlin. I will get my supplies and be there directly.”

“I’ll go with him,” Gwen said.

“Thank you, my lady,” Gaius said before leaving the council chamber.

Merlin followed as Gwen turned to her husband. “Take supper without me, Arthur. I can’t leave her side just now.”

“Of course,” Arthur replied. “Let me know how she is.”

Gwen nodded and left with Merlin.

888

When they entered Marian and Gwaine’s chambers, Gwen rushed ahead of Merlin and pulled the blankets on the bed back. Merlin laid Marian down and reached to pull the blanket up, but Gwen stopped him.

“Her shoes,” she said, nodding to Marian’s feet. “Let me.” The queen pulled Marian’s shoes off and set them on the floor.

“What do you think happened? Marian is usually stronger than this. I was expecting that we wouldn’t be able to stop her from setting out on her own,” Gwen asked, remembering how she’d had to post a guard at Marian’s door when Gwaine disappeared in Ismere over a year ago.

Merlin looked down at his friend and watched her sleeping.

“I don’t know. She’s been acting odd, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“She forgets things. Simple things. I had to put out a fire because she used the wrong herb in a potion, and it went up in flames.”

“That doesn’t sound like her.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Merlin replied somberly. “And apparently she and Gwaine had been arguing.”

Gwen chuckled. “Well, that’s not too surprising, is it? They’ve always bickered.”

“Yeah, but she threw the chamber pot at him,” Merlin winced. He wanted to add the newest information about their marriage relations, but Marian didn’t know Gwaine had come to Gaius for advice.

Gwen looked down at Marian and bit her lip. She had an idea of what may be wrong with her.

“Tell me, Merlin, has she eaten anything recently?”

“We had just finished supper when Leon came to get us.”

Gwen nodded. Perhaps she had been wrong.

“Though…” Merlin said. “She doesn’t eat often. Everything just… comes up.” He mimed getting sick.

Gwen made a disgusted face at that.

“Do you think that’s related, Gwen? Maybe she really is ill.”

Gwen suppressed her smile. She knew exactly what was wrong with Marian.

“No, Merlin,” she said, barely containing her laughter. “I don’t think she’s ill.”

Gaius knocked on the door and came inside.

“Merlin, Arthur needs you,” he said to the warlock.

“Go, I’ll stay with her,” the queen offered.

Merlin smiled his thanks and left to find the king.

Gaius sat on the bed next to Marian. He felt her brow for fever and checked her pulse.

“Gaius, I think I know what’s wrong with her,” Gwen admitted softly.

Gaius looked up at the queen expectantly.

“I… I think she’s with child.”

Gaius nodded. “As do I, my lady. We’ll need to find out when she last bled, of course.”

“I do hope they can find Gwaine. He’ll be over the moon when he finds out he is to be a father.”

Gaius grinned. “There will be no stopping him then.”

“I should think not,” Gwen laughed.

“She needs to rest. You can stay with her for a while, but do not neglect yourself, my lady.”

“If she does not wake in a few hours, I will retire. Thank you, Gaius.”

888

_Marian wasn’t sure where she was. None of the landscape looked familiar to her. There were hills in the forest, and a stream babbled beside her. The air was thick with mist and the ground damp with dew. Though she couldn’t see the sun in the sky, she knew it was dawn._

_She felt pulled as she walked, like she was being led. Down one hill, and then up the next. The stream forked below, one stream to the west and the other to the east. In between the two new streams sat a squat hill, smaller but fatter than the others. As she came down the other side, she saw a cave situated at the bottom._

_The hair on the back of her neck stood as she neared. It was pitch black inside, with mist swirling around the entrance._

_Danger. She felt danger._

_Quickly, she stepped inside and disappeared into the shadows. Once her eyes adjusted, Marian could make out the pattern of the rock walls. Suddenly, a single ray of daylight broke through the darkness._

_When she turned around, she gasped in shock. Gwaine was there sitting on the floor of the cave, dirty and alone. His sword sat beside him as he leaned his back against the wall. She reached out for him as he closed his eyes, but suddenly, they popped open, and Gwaine looked around, alarmed._

_“Gwaine?” she called out softly._

_“Marian?” he asked, looking around. He blew out a long, exasperated breath and ran his hands over his face. “No, of course not,” he mumbled. “Marian is safe back in Camelot. Get ahold of yourself, Gwaine.”_

_Pulling her braid from his leather pouch, he brought it to his nose, savoring the lingering scent of her lavender soap. Placing the treasure back into his pouch, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes once again. His breathing slowed, and his body relaxed. He had fallen asleep._

_The wind outside howled, and the rustle of the leaves caught Marian’s attention. She turned and walked back to look out, and hearing voices yelling and fast footfalls, she poked her head past the mouth of the cave. Armed, grubby men were running toward the hill._

_Gwaine was sleeping in the only light that penetrated the dark. If these men were looking for him, they would certainly see him._

_Marian ran back to her husband and knelt next to him._

_“Gwaine?” she tried to wake him quietly. “Gwaine, wake up. They’re coming!”_

_She reached over to shake him, but she could not feel him._

_“Gwaine, listen to me, my love. You need to wake up. They’re coming, and they’ll find you.”_

_It was all in vain. She couldn’t touch him, and he couldn’t hear her._

_Her voice rose as she became frantic._

_“Gwaine! Come on, you great pigheaded lump! Wake the fuck up! Goddammit Gwaine, wake up! I’m not going to lose you! Now WAKE UP!”_

_His eyes flew open, and he looked straight through her._

_“Marian?”_

_The voices outside were getting louder. Startled, Gwaine quietly picked up his sword and stood. Hugging the wall, he moved to the mouth of the cave and hid in the shadows._

_“Oh, Gwaine,” she called to him sadly. “You must come home to me.” She walked to him and reached out. If only she could touch him and know he really was alive, that this wasn’t a dream. “I love you.”_

_He turned and looked into the black, seeing no one there._

_“I swear, if I ever get out of this, I’ll never leave you again, beautiful,” he whispered into the darkness._

888

Marian sat straight up in a panic. It had only been a dream, but it felt so real. Gwaine was alone and in danger. She hadn’t had one of her nightmares in over a year.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Marian noticed that she was still wearing her working dress. She looked out the window and saw the first light of the morning break through the night.

In a panic, she pulled her shoes on and ran out of the chamber to find Merlin before he left. She had to tell him where Gwaine was.

“Merlin!” she called out as she reached the steps to the stone courtyard. Merlin, Percival, and a handful of knights were gathering their horses, ready to go rescue Gwaine and his men.

“Marian, you should be resting,” Merlin admonished.

“No, I know how to find Gwaine.”

At her words, Merlin and Percival walked over to her.

“I’ve had a dream,” she said somberly. They nodded for her to continue. Both now knew that her dreams were part of her magic and were often correct. “I don’t know exactly where, but you’ll come across a forest with lots of hills and a stream that winds from the north down to the west. It forks at a short, fat hill with a cave, with one side continuing west and the other east. He’s in the cave, and he’s in danger.”

“Saxons?” Percival asked.

“I believe so. Please find him. I can’t…” her breath hitched, and she could no longer hold back her tears.

Percival laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“I promise we’ll find him, little healer. We’ll bring them all home.”

She nodded as she backed from his embrace and went to hug Merlin.

“Please be careful, Merlin. Don’t let anything happen to any of you,” she whispered into his ear.

888

Gaius walked back into the physician’s chambers that day with two small burlap sacks. He knew how worried Marian was for her husband, but he couldn’t let this wait.

Marian didn’t hear him when he approached. She was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts, fingering Gwaine’s necklace. She should have gone with Merlin so she could’ve led them to Gwaine. The dream was so vivid. He was in trouble, and she was powerless to help him.

“Marian,” Gaius said to her. “Marian?” When she didn’t answer, he tried a different tactic. “When was your last bleeding cycle?”

Startled out of her thoughts, she turned around, her eyebrows raised. “What?”

“When was your last cycle?”

She didn’t understand what that had to do with anything. As odd as the request was, she trusted Gaius, so he must have had his reasons for asking.

“It was…” she paused, thinking. “Last… no, not last month,” her eyes widened. “It was at least three months ago. Jesus! Do you think I could be…? Gaius, am I…?” She was starting to panic. The thought of bringing a child into a world where Gwaine was dead was tearing her up inside.

“Calm yourself, dear girl. I only suspect it. I have, however, heard tales of a way to find out for sure.”

He handed her the burlap sacks.

“What are these for?”

“You must urinate in them.”

Marian stood there staring, her mouth open.

Gaius continued his explanation. “One is full of barley seeds and the other wheat. If either sprout, then we will know that you are with child.”

“You can’t be serious, Gaius.”

He looked at her, his eyebrow high on his brow.

“Gaius, I can’t pee on seeds.”

He tilted his head, still with a serious look on his face.

“This is ridiculous. How am I even to… where would I…” she trailed off as Gaius clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her expectantly.

“Fine,” she said as she stomped off to her chambers.

Two days later, Gaius and Marian stood side by side in the physician’s chambers, hovering over the two burlap sacks.

“I’ll be goddammed,” Marian muttered.

“Well, dear girl, the wheat has sprouted. You are definitely with child.”

888

It was two weeks after Merlin and Percival had left to find Gwaine and his men. Marian laid in bed, trying in vain to sleep. No matter her position, she was uncomfortable. She didn’t know if it was from her growing stomach or her ill heart. During the day, she put on a brave face, but her thoughts of Gwaine in danger plagued her in the night.

Just as she was about to give up on sleep, she heard hooves on the stones of the courtyard. Lots of hooves.

Marian shot out of bed and pulled the wrap over her nightdress. Slipping shoes on her feet, she raced down to the courtyard as quick as she dared.

Merlin and Percival were back with Gwaine’s men. Marian shifted from foot to foot, impatient as she stood on the top of the steps to the palace. As she looked for Gwaine, her brow furrowed. She couldn’t see her husband.

“Marian!” a voice called from the back of the crowd.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Gwaine leap down from his horse. He looked just as he had in her dream, dirty, but not alone this time. He ran up the steps and pulled her into his arms. With his hands in her hair, he crashed his mouth to hers and took comfort in her.

Marian clung to him as they kissed. Her husband was home and safe. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she realized that she would not have to live without him. That she wouldn’t have their child alone.

“Gwaine!” Arthur said as he came out into the courtyard. “I’m glad you and your men are safe.” He clapped the knight hard on the back. “You gave poor Marian quite a scare,” he said as he grinned at the healer. “When she fainted in the council chamber—”

“You fainted?” Gwaine interrupted. He held her face in his hands, and stooping down to her eye level, looked her over.

“It was nothing, my love. I’m fine now,” she smiled at him. She needed to tell him about the child, but in the privacy of their rooms, not out in the chill of the night.

Arthur was confused. Why would Marian want to keep her condition from her husband? She probably couldn’t find the right words and needed assistance. Usually, relationship stuff was Gwen’s strong point, but he was the king, so he thought he could give it a go. “Well, fine is not exactly—” Arthur started.

“Yes!” she interrupted again. She turned to the king and gave him a warning look. “I am fine,” she said, gritting her teeth.

Arthur cleared his throat. He didn’t want to risk the healer’s ire, especially when she was pregnant, but it seemed perfectly reasonable to him that Gwaine should know he was going to be a father. And the most direct way for him to find out would be if his king informed him. Surely, she should recognize that as their sovereign, he had the right—no, the duty to tell one of his knights. Didn’t he? He’d have to look that up to be sure.

Perhaps he could ask Gwen to explain Marian’s hesitance to him. He was concerned that she and Gwaine were having problems if she wouldn’t even admit she was carrying his child.

“Ah, well,” he changed the subject, “I’ll want to hear about the garrison and the Saxons. If you want to come to the—”

“Tomorrow, sire. I beg you. I’m exhausted and in desperate need of a bath,” Gwaine implored.

Arthur sniffed and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Yes, you do stink. I’ll have a bath sent to your chambers. With extra soap.”

He turned to go back into the castle. The king didn’t want to wait until the morning to hear the tale of Gwaine’s rescue, so he called out for his advisor. “Merlin!”

“Thank you, sire,” Gwaine said as Arthur disappeared into the palace.

Merlin ran up the steps to follow Arthur. He paused when he passed Marian. There was that same feeling again. Magic. He decided to ask Gaius about it after he finished with whatever Arthur wanted.

“Thank you for bringing him home, Merlin,” Marian said.

The warlock smiled at his friends and went inside.

888

By the time Marian and Gwaine had reached their chambers, the servants had already arrived with a tub and buckets of hot water. Marian rushed into his arms after the servants left.

Gwaine held her, kissing the top of her head. He hadn’t been sure if he’d ever see his wife again. So many nights he’d dreamt of her. Even in the light of day, he’d had waking dreams of Marian. Merlin had told him that she dreamt of the cave he’d hidden in, and Gwaine wondered if perhaps some of those waking dreams were her magic.

Marian tried to tell Gwaine that she was with child, but the words caught in her throat. Gwaine was safe, and he was home. She wanted to let this moment linger a little more.

“I love you,” she said into his neck.

“And I love you, sweetheart.”

Gwaine pulled back and looked at his wife in the candlelight. There was something different about her, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. She was practically glowing in his arms. Though he was knackered, his body reacted to her softness. Her eyes were deep pools of emerald green, threatening to drown him, and her lips were pink and plush. Gwaine wanted to lose himself in her.

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of himself, and the spell was broken. He sighed in regret and cleared his throat. “I guess I should…” he gestured to the tub behind him.

“Yes, of course,” Marian said, his words jolting her into action.

She untied the ribbons around his arm and rolled them up for safekeeping.

“Are you injured? Do you need help?” she asked as she placed the ribbons in Gwaine’s chest of drawers.

“I’m uninjured, but I know I stink. It’ll only get worse when I remove my chainmail, so you may want to keep your distance,” he chuckled as he began to remove his armor.

Marian laughed with him. “You know I don’t care, my darling knight, but I’ll give you some privacy.”

She picked up the sponge and lavender soap, setting them beside the tub, and went to her chest of drawers to pull out a fresh nightdress. Walking behind the changing screen, she continued her conversation with him.

“I hope you aren’t too tired, husband. I have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” he asked as he sat down in the tub.

She came out from behind the screen as he dipped his head under the water. When he came back up, Marian was sitting at the table and watching him as he began the arduous task of washing a month’s worth of grime from his hair and body.

Smiling to herself, Marian took her time drinking in the sight of him. The last time he’d been missing had turned out vastly different than now. After Gwaine had returned injured from Ismere, they’d come together in a feverish passion, kissing and touching and nearly giving in to their lust, only for her to screw it up.

She had been foolish to think that she couldn’t trust him with her secret. And worse, that she’d closed off her heart. So much time had been wasted. She wouldn’t make that mistake now. Gwaine was hers, and she was his. There was no doubt in either’s mind of the fierceness of their love. He needed to know that her belly now grew with their child. It was a testament to their love.

When Gwaine was done, he picked up an ewer of warm water and poured it over his head, rinsing his hair and body.

“Marian,” he watched her as he leaned back against the tub, “I missed you.”

His smolder nearly undid her. He was still really good at making her melt with one look.

She smiled. “I missed you, too.”

“Perhaps when I get out of the water, you can dry me off?” he asked, his eyebrows wagging.

“Alright,” she laughed. She still hadn’t figured out how she was going to tell him she was pregnant.

_Well, he’ll know soon enough,_ she thought.

Gwaine stood from his bath.

“And there’s no point in me getting dressed is… there…?” he trailed off.

Marian stood from the table and watched him in amusement. She was dressed in a smooth, silk nightdress she’d had made to accommodate her increasing belly. Though she was alluring in the nightdress—he didn’t think there was anything she could wear that wouldn’t be attractive—the silk dress was not what had stayed his words.

Marian’s breasts were considerably larger than he’d remembered. His eyes traveled down to her belly, and his breath left him. It was rounded. Her shape was unmistakable.

Marian smiled and shrugged. “Surprise.”

“Are you…?” his voice cracked. “Are we…?” he couldn’t catch his breath. “Marian, are you with child?”

She nodded, suddenly concerned that he might not wish to start a family just yet.

A strangled laugh escaped him, and his eyes filled with tears. Sopping wet and completely naked, Gwaine ran over to Marian and picked her up, spinning her in a circle.

Still holding her off the floor, he kissed her fiercely. His exhaustion forgotten, Gwaine carried his wife to their bed and made wild, passionate love to her for the rest of the night.

888

“I’m going to be a father!” Gwaine yelled out as he entered the physician’s chambers.

Marian followed him in, shaking her head at him, but smiling, nonetheless.

“I know,” Gaius replied to the gleeful knight.

“Sorry,” Marian apologized as she walked past her husband. “He’s been doing that to every person we’ve come across, and in every corridor and stairway.”

“I can’t help myself, beautiful,” Gwaine said as he came up behind her and turned her around. He picked her up and spun her.

“Gwaine, put me down.”

“We’ll have a son or daughter who’ll be half you and half me!”

“Exactly, Gwaine. Half a troublemaker and half a magnet for trouble,” she laughed.

Gwaine stopped what he was doing and let her slide to her feet. “Damn. I hadn’t thought of that.”

Grinning, he looked down at her. “No matter!” He looked up over her shoulder, and, if it were possible, his smile grew. “Hey, Merlin! I’m going to be a father!” he bellowed as Merlin sleepily walked into the main chamber from his room.

“I heard. Half the castle heard. In fact, I think they heard you in Mercia,” the warlock complained.

“Don’t you have to see the king this morning?” Gaius asked the knight.

“I do. But first, Gaius, I have a question.”

Marian shook her head at him, but he ignored her.

“Though Marian is already with child, is there any reason we can’t keep… you know?” he asked, adding emphasis with his wagging eyebrows.

“Gwaine!” his blushing wife shouted.

“What?” he turned back to her. “I just want to make sure nothing… hits… or hurts… the baby.”

Marian pulled him close and leaned up to his ear to speak softly. “Before you stroke your ego too much, husband, just know that you aren’t _that_ big. If your cock were long enough to go into my womb, you would have already impaled me.”

Gwaine turned beet red.

Gaius could only guess at what Marian had said to her husband, but he thought it best to answer Gwaine’s question as diplomatically as possible.

“I do not believe, Gwaine, that the babe sits as low as you might think. You may continue your… _activities_ for as long as Marian is comfortable.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Gwaine said as he warily looked at his wife.

She smiled sweetly at him and urged him not to miss his meeting with the king.

“I’ll devise a punishment for you later, dear,” she whispered in his ear as he bent to place a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, he wagged his eyebrows at her and then left the chambers.

Grinning, Marian chuckled after him and turned to start her duties for the day. When she saw the look on Merlin’s face, her smile dropped.

“What’s wrong?”

Merlin glanced from Marian to Gaius and back.

“I don’t know what it means, but I can feel your magic now.”

“What do you mean?”

Merlin explained how he had felt powerful magic whenever he was near her.

“And you didn’t feel it before?” she asked.

Merlin shook his head.

“Perhaps it has something to do with your pregnancy,” Gaius suggested. “I really have no experience with this, so I cannot say for sure.”

“What if the baby has magic? Can that happen?” Merlin asked his mentor.

“I’ve not heard of such a thing,” Gaius replied.

“Yeah, but my father was a dragonlord, and I have magic.”

“That’s different, Merlin. You are a dragonlord, but your magic is so much more,” the physician said.

Marian worried her lip. Though she did have magic, it was, at times, a burden rather than a blessing. She wondered if her child were to have magic, what form would it take? Since he or she would be born with magic, would the child be powerful like Merlin?

“Well,” she shrugged, “we have a little less than six months before we find out.”

888

Several months went by without incident, and Marian’s pregnancy progressed as expected. She was still concerned about the magic Merlin felt when he was near her, and even told Gwaine so.

“It’ll be alright, beautiful. If the babe has magic, then we will deal with it. It’s not outlawed anymore, so there isn’t any danger,” he’d said to her when she voiced her concerns.

“That’s true, but I can’t help but think it’ll be a burden. Even though it’s not outlawed, there are still people who view magic as evil.”

Gwaine had pulled her into his arms and held her, kissing the top of her head. “There’s no use in worrying about it, love. We can’t change what happens. I don’t even know I’d want to if we could. Our child will inherit the best parts of the woman I love. Who could ask for more?”

Marian smiled softly as she remembered the conversation. Stopping on the stairs that led to the third floor, she leaned against the wall to rest.

After the king found out about her pregnancy, he insisted that the knight and healer move from the wing that housed the knights to some of the empty family apartments on the third floor. Their chambers consisted of three separate rooms—two bedchambers and a common room. That way, they could have some privacy, but also be near their child.

Arthur had first offered them a sizable manor in the upper town, richly furnished and with several servants and their own cook. But of course, they had refused. Neither Marian nor Gwaine felt comfortable in such opulence. They’d spoken to the king and told him that they preferred to stay in the palace, close to their duties. Truthfully, they enjoyed being so close to their found family.

Marian swiped at her sweaty brow with her sleeve and finished climbing the stairs. The baby had grown considerably, but she was not yet so large that she couldn’t attend to her duties. It was decided that as long as she could still see her feet, she could work, much to Gwaine’s annoyance. If her husband had his way, she would be lounging in bed all day being fed sweet treats and wine.

When he had told Marian of this, she laughed.

“Gwaine, I can’t drink alcohol, it isn’t good for the baby. And eating nothing but sweets isn’t good for my teeth or my waist.”

“But darling, there’s naught wrong with your figure,” he protested. “You know how much I desire you in this state.” He caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. His hands caressed her bump as he bent his head and placed soft kisses on her neck.

She turned to face him, and her eyebrow shot up as she looked at him incredulously.

“Pregnant women get you off?”

Gwaine chuckled and held her hands. “No, my love, _you_ being pregnant gets me off. The thought of my seed growing in your belly… well…”

He indicated the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Oh,” she said meekly before he captured her mouth and began a heated seduction.

Marian blushed when she remembered that. It had been the first time they’d tried sex from behind while she was pregnant, and she hoped they would try it that way again soon. Very soon.

Marian opened the door to their chambers and saw that the common room was empty.

“Gwaine?” she called for him. “I’m back.”

She saw a roaring fire in the fireplace and a soft blanket and a pile of pillows placed on the floor in front. There were plates of small apple pies, baked apple dumplings, and apple fritters on the table in the middle of the room. Marian reached for one of the filled goblets and sniffed. Apple juice. Her stomach growled.

When the cravings began, she had requested pressed apple juice and apple pie. They then developed to anything that consisted of apple.

_Figures Gwaine’s child would make me crave apples,_ she chuckled to herself.

“Hello, beautiful,” her husband’s rich, deep voice sounded from their bedchamber.

Marian turned and stood there looking at him, mouth agape.

He leaned on one arm against the door jam, his ankles crossed, grinning from ear to ear. He had on the small breastplate that hung below his neck, a pauldron, and bracers from his plate armor. His belt was fastened around his hips, his sword sheathed in its scabbard. And he wore nothing else. Not a stitch.

She gazed upon him from head to toe, her eyes devouring his nakedness. When she got down to his groin, his member stood at attention and twitched.

“Gwaine… I…” she didn’t know what to say.

“If you could help me out of this armor, love, I’d appreciate it. I can’t seem to reach the buckles,” he said as he walked toward her.

“You seemed to be able to reach them fine when you put your armor on,” she countered, biting her bottom lip.

“Not sure why, but my fingers have momentarily forgotten how to work,” he grinned at her.

Marian rolled her eyes and went to stand in front of him. He sucked in his bottom lip, holding it with his teeth, and grinned as she began to unbuckle his armor. First, she took the bracers off and then the pauldron, her eyes never leaving his.

Gwaine stopped her when she started to walk behind him to get the breastplate piece.

“From here,” he said, his voice husky.

Marian reached behind him, her breasts pressing against his chest, and unbuckled the piece. She could smell leather and musk as she turned her face to his neck.

His heavy-lidded eyes watched her every move. When she moved her hands down to his belt buckle, he smirked.

Smug. The bastard was actually smug.

Marian undid the buckle, her hands brushing against his hot, engorged erection, and a small moan escaped him.

She grinned.

“Have a care, sweetheart!” he grunted as the belt was roughly whipped from his body, too close to his manhood for comfort.

“You should get those fingers working again if you can’t handle how I undress you,” she mocked.

Gwaine’s chocolate brown eyes bore straight into her as he lifted his hands to her dress.

“Let me test them. See if they work now,” his voice was low as he began to untie the laces to her dress.

Her breath became heavy, her bosom heaving as he brushed his knuckles against the swell of her breasts. Once her dress was untied, he pushed it to the floor.

He began on her corset, untying it slowly and watching her breasts drop as the piece was pulled away.

Gwaine gathered her into his arms and bent to nibble on her ear.

“What are you planning to do to me, husband?” she asked breathily as she dragged her nails up his back. His tongue was sending electricity through her body.

“I plan to take you over to the table for your supper,” he said as he buried his mouth in her neck, nibbling and sucking her supple skin.

“And you?” she asked. “Have you had your supper?”

Gwaine moved his hands down her back to her backside, squeezing and pulling her against his arousal. His fingers worked the skirt of her chemise up and dug into her bare flesh, kneading.

As he bit at her shoulder, he answered her. “After you sup, I will sit you down in front of the fire and feast upon you.” He moved his attentions down her décolletage.

Her breath hitched, and her body warmed in excitement. She felt the wet beginnings of her arousal start to pool between her legs.

“And then?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

“Then, my beautiful wife, I will bury my cock in you so deep that your pleasure will soar higher than it ever has before,” he answered from between her breasts.

He pulled the chemise over her head and once again buried his face in her tender bosom. She shuddered at a stroke of his tongue over her nipple. Her self-control was quickly unraveling.

Gwaine led her over to the table. Both naked, they stood while he pinched off a bite of a fritter and placed it on her tongue. Her lips closed in around his finger, and she sucked, her tongue rolling around the appendage. She moaned when he slowly pulled his finger from her mouth with a pop.

He handed her a goblet of juice as she swallowed her bite of fritter. When she’d drained the cup, he captured her mouth with his and tasted the apple on her breath. The fruit was his favorite, only second to the flavor of his wife.

The fire crackled as a log gave way, sending small sparks up the flue. The warmth was soothing, and the light the fire cast danced beautifully on their naked skin.

Gwaine took Marian’s hand and led her to the soft blanket. He helped her down to the pile of pillows, arranging them for optimal comfort. She reclined, her belly not heavy enough to be uncomfortable yet, and watched as he walked back to the table and picked up one of the miniature pies.

“Eat up, my love,” he said as he knelt beside her and handed her the dessert.

Gwaine watched her mouth as she bit into the pie, thinking of how much he wanted to see her lips stretch over his shaft. Her tongue darted from her lips and lapped up a small glob of gooey filling. He felt the ghost of her tongue flit across the head of his cock. Oh, the things she could do with her tongue.

She took another bite and swallowed, the filling glistening on her lips. Before she could lick it off, Gwaine rushed to her and ran his tongue over her lips. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard.

Marian set the pie down and pulled Gwaine closer. He hovered over her, kissing her like a madman. When they pulled apart, each panting from the lack of air, he grinned wickedly.

Gwaine dipped a finger into the pie and pulled out a large glob of the filling. He gently pushed her back and spread the gooey mess over her nipples. He trailed the rest of the filling down her chest in the valley of her breasts.

Before she could protest, he bent down and dragged his tongue up her chest and over to the now erect bud. The swirl of apple and the taste of her skin, the euphoria of tasting her beneath the sweet tartness of the fruit, was too much to bear. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around the peak as he sucked.

He held onto her hips as he scooted closer, his mouth never leaving her breast. When he’d had his fill of that one, he moved on to the other breast, swirling his tongue and lapping up the sticky filling from her skin.

Marian dug her hands into his hair, and throwing her head back, let out a deep, throaty moan. Her breasts had enlarged and were sensitive as they prepared for the baby. The slightest brush against her nipple sent her into fits. Gwaine’s mouth was pure ecstasy.

When he pulled back, he grabbed another pillow and settled her backside on it. As he positioned his head between her thighs, she asked, “Don’t you want more filling to lick?”

Gwaine smirked and shook his head. “There’s nothing more glorious than the taste of you, beautiful,” he said as he lowered his mouth to her sex and tasted her.

Marian thrashed and moaned as he worked her most sensitive spot. The man was a wizard with his tongue, she was sure. He held onto her hips to keep her from scooting away and moaned into the mouth of her arousal. Nothing was sweeter than her essence. By the time she called out his name, he had lapped up as much of her juices as he could.

Gwaine lifted his head and looked down as his luscious wife still writhed in pleasure, caught up in her climax. Her arousal glistened on his beard as he looked down at her, lust and hunger in his eyes.

When she’d calmed, Gwaine helped her to turn onto her hands and knees, positioning the pillows beneath her for comfort. He knelt behind her and ran his large hands over her back and down to her buxom backside. Coaxing her legs apart and her backside to rise, he slid his bulging erection between her delectable cheeks and down to her core.

She purred when his hands rubbed circles around her hips, and he plunged himself into her slick, heated entrance. She felt him bend over her, his chest against her back, and he kissed the back of her shoulders as he thrust.

He reached around and stroked her belly before delving between her curls and tweaking her bud with his fingers.

Her backside met his hips, the firm flesh bouncing him back, and she clutched onto the pillows beneath her in frustration. He was too careful with her.

“More, Gwaine. I need you harder,” she panted.

Gwaine lifted his head from her skin to protest. “Marian, the baby—”

“Will be fine,” she ground out through clenched teeth. She was so close to coming.

Gwaine increased his thrusts, pounding into her as hard as he dared. Sweat broke out across his brow, and he laid his face against her damp back. He felt her core start to quiver before she threw her head back and screamed.

Pulses against his erection as her muscles contracted around him threw him over the edge, and he came over and over inside of her. When he was spent, he pulled himself from her and leaned back.

She collapsed onto her side, and scooting behind her, Gwaine fit himself against her body and held her. Breathing hard, he wiped her damp hair from her face and kissed her ear.

“You weren’t kidding, Gwaine. That was… fuck… I have no words. You fucked the sense right out of me,” she laughed between breaths.

“Didn’t know you had enough sense to be fucked out of you, love,” he chuckled.

“Hey, don’t use that kind of language. I’m gonna be somebody’s mother for fuck’s sake.”

Gwaine chuckled as he kissed the side of her head. He loved how they could joke while in the afterglow of sex. He loved how loud she was when she was coming. He loved how enthusiastic she was during coupling. He loved everything about the woman in his arms.

“Do you think the apple dumplings are still warm?” she asked.

Gwaine laughed heartily.

888

Gwaine walked the corridors of the palace, checking in with the guards on duty, making sure all was well. He usually enjoyed this duty. It wasn’t as mind-numbingly dull as guard duty, but it also wasn’t physically taxing. But at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be by his wife’s side. Marian was heavily pregnant, so much so that he believed she would give birth at any moment.

Though they had made an agreement that she would keep to their chambers when she was close to her time, she still insisted on helping Gaius with whatever he would let her. Gwaine was always worried that she’d work herself so hard that she’d give birth in the corridor before she could get to their bed. And that’s not to mention the other dangers that lurked in the castle. She could fall down the stairs or trip over her own foot or slip on a wet floor. He loved Marian dearly, but everyone knew she wasn’t the most graceful person.

Without realizing where he was going, Gwaine ended up in front of the door to the physician’s chambers. He opened the door to find Marian alone, standing at the worktable grinding herbs, her back to him.

He snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, startling her.

“Gwaine? Is that you?” she asked as she set her work down.

“How did you know?” he pouted.

Marian pulled his hands from her eyes and turned to give him an exasperated look.

“No one else I know would dare put their hands on me,” she told him.

“Damn right they wouldn’t,” he growled as he wrapped his arms around her possessively and kissed her. His growing bulge pressed against her rather large stomach.

Marian pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t see how you can still want me right now,” she said as she turned back to her work.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I want my wife?”

“I’m as large as a house.”

“You’re carrying our child, love.”

“I’m gassy.”

“I find your wind adorable.”

“I’m always hungry.”

“So am I.”

“I’m irritable.”

“Just part of your charm.”

“My feet hurt.”

“Let me take care of that,” he said as he led her to a chair and sat her down.

“Why do you even love me?” she asked, sulking.

“Because I do.”

Gwaine knelt in front of her and pulled the shoes from her feet. He took her feet one at a time, kneading the heels. She leaned back in the chair, and, closing her eyes, she moaned softly.

When he worked his way around her feet to her ankles, Marian cracked an eye to look at them.

“My ankles are huge,” she grumbled.

“You’ve been on your feet all day, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Maybe. Not all day. But enough.”

“You told me you’d rest, love,” he said as he looked up at her.

“And I also told you I wanted to work. Gwaine, there’s nothing to do in our chambers. I get so bored.”

Gwaine chuckled. She was determined to have her way about this.

“Where’s Gaius? He was supposed to keep an eye on you.”

Marian bit her lip. “He went to get me some ginger tea. I’ve not felt well today.”

Gwaine closed his eyes and wished for patience.

“All the more reason to stay in bed. We’ve been through this, Marian. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Tears flooded her eyes. “I’m not trying to anger you, Gwaine. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or how I’m supposed to feel. I can’t sleep because this… this… massive stomach is in my way. My back is aching, my breasts are so tender that even my chemise hurts, my feet won’t stop swelling. I swear, I’m going to need to wear _your_ shoes soon. Nothing fits right. And… oh, God, what I wouldn’t do for an apple tart!”

Gwaine sat back and listened as she vented her frustration. When she had finished, he sat up and wiped at the tears that had fallen.

“I’m sorry, beautiful. I didn’t mean to upset you. There’s just so much love in my heart that I would die if any harm came to you.”

Marian sniffed and nodded.

Gwaine brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Why don’t I help you to our chambers and settle you in for an evening nap. I’ll come back by with supper and an apple tart. How does that sound?”

“That sounds pretty good,” she replied through her tears.

He stood and took her hands, helping her to stand.

“Oof!” She held her belly and tried to keep her balance. “That hurt.”

Gwaine gave her a wary look. “Are you alright?”

She nodded as her brow furrowed. “Just a slight pain. It’s been happening off and on all day. Gaius thinks the ginger tea will help.”

Gwaine gave her his arm to lean on and walked her out the door.

“I’ll find Gaius after I get you settled and bring your tea to you.”

When they reached their chambers, Gwaine helped Marian to the bed. She sat and maneuvered so that she could lay on her side while Gwaine tucked pillows around her belly and pulled her shoes from her feet. When he spread a blanket over her, she reached out and held his hand.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way you could stay with me?” she asked pitifully.

He crouched down to her level and ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her. “I’m afraid I can’t. I’m on duty until midnight.”

She knew she was being childish, but she couldn’t help her bottom lip from pouting.

He chuckled and smiled at her. “I’ll be back with your tea, and later I’ll bring your supper and tart.”

When she didn’t answer, he sighed. “I don’t like it any more than you do, love, but I have to go.”

“I know,” she said in a small voice.

“I’ll check in on you throughout the evening. Will that be alright?”

She nodded and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it softly. “I’m sorry that I’m so difficult.”

“Well, if anyone has a right to be difficult, it’s you. Cut yourself some slack, love. You’re creating a life.” He tucked her hair back and kissed her brow before he rose. “I love you, Marian.”

She smiled as she shut her eyes. “I love you too.”

888

Marian woke suddenly, with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Sitting up, she fumbled in the dark for her flint and lit the candle by the bed. There was a cup of tea and an apple tart on the bedside table. Smiling, she reached for the cup when the pain came back, stronger than before. Doubling over as much as she could, Marian forced herself to breathe deeply through the pain. She could do this. She was in control, not the pain. That’s what she told herself, anyhow.

As soon as she willed the pain away, the door to the chambers burst open, and Gwaine came running inside. He ran over to the bed and grabbed her shoes, sliding her feet in them.

“We have to go, beautiful,” he said hurriedly.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

As soon as she asked the question, the alarm bells began ringing. She looked to her husband, eyes wide in fright.

“I need to get you safe. They're running through all of the bedchambers looking for hostages.”

Marian’s heart pounded in her ears as she stood from the bed as gracefully as she could. Leaning on Gwaine, they made for the door and walked briskly down the corridor.

“Who is it?” she whispered as they stopped for her to rest.

“Saxons,” he replied. “A few of them snuck into the castle, and Merlin and Arthur went to stop them. Leon, Elyan, and Percival are in the town trying to stave off the rest of the invasion.”

“You’re not with them,” she said stupidly.

Gwaine held her hand tightly as they rounded another corridor and headed for a staircase. “No, I’m not. I came to get you safe, then I have to go.”

“Where are you going to take me?” she asked as she slowly went down the stairs, one step at a time. Gwaine held onto her waist with one hand while the other guided her down.

“The queen and the young prince are secured in an inner chamber. I mean to lock you in there as well.”

Marian nodded in agreement, at least she wouldn’t be alone. There was nothing she could do to keep Gwaine from doing his duty anyway. Especially if doing that duty meant he was keeping her safe.

But there was one other person present who could keep Gwaine from doing his duty. And they wouldn’t wait for it to be convenient.

As they reached the landing, Marian stopped abruptly.

“No! No, no, no, no!” she called out.

When Gwaine turned to see what was wrong, his wife had her eyes shut tight.

“Marian, what is it?”

“My water broke!”

“Your… your water?” he asked, confused.

“Yes! I’m going into labor!”

“Labor?”

“God’s sake, Gwaine! The baby is coming!”

His eyes widened.

“Now?”

“Yes, now!”

“This isn’t the best time to…” he shut up when he saw the furious look on her face. “Sorry. Of course, it’s beyond your control.”

“What’re we going to do?” she asked, panicked.

Gwaine looked around for someplace to go. He heard footsteps and voices echoing in the corridor around the corner. He held his finger to his lips, telling Marian not to make a noise. Leading her away, he opened the door to the storeroom and pulled her inside. He shut the door, his ear to the wood, and listened for the Saxons to pass. Cracking the door an inch, he looked around the corridor and saw that it was empty. Just as he turned around to grab Marian’s hand so they could continue to the inner chamber, she groaned in pain and nearly toppled over.

“Oh, the baby is coming fast, Gwaine!”

He reached out to her to steady her. “There’s no use in trying to make it to the queen?”

“I don’t think I can wait,” she said as the pain ebbed slightly.

Spotting several sacks of what he could only assume was wheat, he took his Pendragon cloak off and spread it on the sacks. “Lie down here, sweetheart. I’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible. Looks like we’ll have to deliver in here.”

After she was settled, Gwaine removed his chainmail and padded undershirt. He rolled up the sleeves of his tunic and knelt at Marian’s feet.

“I’ll need to see how far along you are,” he told her, lifting the hem of her dress and spreading her legs apart.

“Gwaine, have you ever delivered a baby before?”

“Yes. Sort of.”

Marian’s eyes widened. “What do you mean _sort of?_ ”

As he pushed her skirt over her knees, he looked down to see if the head was crowning yet. It wasn’t.

“I used to help the farmer of my village with the horses and cows,” he shrugged. “We have a little time yet, it seems.”

Another sharp contraction hit Marian. “I’ll overlook that you just compared me to livestock if you can just hurry this up,” she said through gritted teeth.

Gwaine moved over to her side and pulled the hair from her face, gently braiding it behind her. “It’ll be alright, Marian. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Oh, God!” she yelled, screwing up her face in pain.

“Here,” he said, holding his hand out to her, “Squeeze when it hurts.”

Marian took his hand and nearly broke it.

“Sorry, God, I’m sorry. It just hurts so much,”

“I know, love.”

“How the hell would you know?” she asked when the pain began to ebb.

“I…,” he looked at her cautiously. He was treading on thin ice, he knew. “You’re right, I don’t know. I can only guess.”

“Right,” she said. She sat back, panting from the effort. “This is it, Gwaine. Never again.”

“What’s never again?”

“You. This. No more children. I’m never letting you near me again,” she clamped her teeth down as another wave of pain started.

“Marian, be reasonable…”

“You’re doing this now?” she asked, scowling. “While I’m pushing a person out of my body, you want to tell _me_ to be reasonable?”

“I—”

“This is all your fault! You put this thing in me!” she yelled at him while crushing his hand. “If you want more children, then you can carry them for nine months. You can push them out of a hole the size of a lemon!”

“What’s a lemon—”

“It’s a fruit the size of my goddamn vagina, that’s what! Oh!”

“I need you to let go of my hand, sweetheart. I need to see if the baby is near,” he pleaded with her.

She dropped his hand and bunched his cloak in her fists.

Gwaine moved back down to her feet and looked between her legs. He glanced up at her, grinning. “I can see the head!”

“That’s great, now get it out of me!”

As he started to reach toward her, the door swung open, and two Saxons rushed in. Gwaine wasted no time in picking up his sword and protecting his wife.

“Gwaine!”

Though the storeroom was small, Gwaine did his best to fight off the threat.

“Just a moment, dear,” he replied as his sword clashed with the Saxon’s weapon.

The other Saxon walked toward her, not understanding the scene before him until Marian screamed out in pain.

“Gwaine, it’s coming!”

He was slammed against the wall, unable to get to her.

She opened her eyes and saw her husband struggling to get free. The other Saxon moved closer to her. “Killing two at once. It’s my lucky day,” he sneered.

Gwaine’s eyes widened as the man held his sword up over Marian’s belly.

“NO!”

Marian screamed in pain, not realizing that she and her baby were in danger. As she threw her head back, her scream echoed in Gwaine’s ears. A blue light burst from her, spreading over the room and through the walls. Both Saxon men crumpled to the ground.

Gwaine wasted no time. He jumped over the men and knelt in front of his wife. The baby’s head was coming out.

“Keep pushing, love!”

He reached in and held the head as the rest of the baby began to slip out of its mother. After a tense moment, a piercing wail came from the babe in his arms.

Marian fell back against the wheat sacks, trying to catch her breath.

Tears streamed down his face as he took in the sight of their child. He held his child in his hands. His perfect little child.

“Well, Sir Gwaine, have we a son or a daughter?” Marian asked between breaths.

“A daughter,” Gwaine said, his voice cracking. “A beautiful little daughter.”

He laid the wailing child down on his padded undershirt and pulled a dagger from his boot. First, he cut the umbilical cord, and then he cut a large chunk of fabric from his cloak.

Wiping his daughter down, he wrapped her up and brought her to Marian. The child quieted as he gently laid her in Marian’s arms.

“I’ll need to take care of the rest, my love,” he said as he disappeared by her feet and finished cleaning up everything.

“We have a daughter, Gwaine,” Marian laughed through her tears.

He crawled back up beside her and gazed down at the babe.

“Half me, half you, beautiful.”

“Oh, she’s gonna be trouble.”

Gwaine stroked their daughter’s puffy little cheek and then leaned over to place a kiss on his wife’s temple.

“You did so well, love.” 

“I think I could do with a few more of these,” she said.

“Does that mean you’ll let me near you again?” he smirked.

“If you behave yourself,” she teased.

“Never.”

Gwaine kissed her softly before they both watched their daughter.

“What about them?” Marian asked, nodding toward the Saxons.

“Dead.”

“How, Gwaine? What was that?”

The door swung open, and Arthur slid in, brandishing his sword. He took one look at Marian and Gwaine, then glanced at the dead men on the floor.

“They’re in here, Merlin!” the king called out behind him.

Merlin rushed in and looked between the dead Saxons and his friends.

“We couldn’t find you,” Merlin said. “I thought…” he swallowed hard.

“Merlin, look. More dead. What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t me,” he said quickly. “Whatever it was, it was powerful.”

Gwaine stood and greeted his king. “Took your time getting here, eh,” he teased.

“Did you do this?” the king asked.

Marian and Gwaine looked at one another, and then Marian answered. “I think… I think our daughter did.”

Merlin smiled widely. “Daughter?”

Marian nodded, biting her lip to hide her smile, as Merlin walked over to have a look.

“She looks like you, Gwaine,” he said as the babe smirked just like her father.

“She’ll probably be just like her father too,” Marian laughed.

“God help us all,” Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes. “Merlin, would you focus for a moment. How can a child, a baby, do _this_?”

“Just be glad she did,” the warlock replied.

“Wait, you said _more dead_ …” Gwaine left the question hanging in the air.

“It looks like all of the Saxons were affected by… whatever this was,” Arthur answered.

“We were fighting, then a blue light flashed, and suddenly they were all dead,” Merlin said. “I bet Gaius would know. I’ll go fetch him.”

“Bring him to our chambers, Merlin. Marian needs to rest somewhere other than a storeroom,” Gwaine said.

After Merlin left, Marian handed their baby over to her husband. She tried to get up but didn’t get far before she went back down.

“Sire, if you would?” Gwaine asked as he placed the babe in Arthur’s arms.

Arthur was entranced by her. He pulled a glove off and touched her soft face with a finger.

“You’re not going to be like your father, are you? You’ll be much better behaved, won’t you?” he cooed.

Gwaine bent to lift Marian into his arms. “Hey!” he said indignantly.

Marian chuckled at them as she wrapped her arms around Gwaine’s neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” the king asked.

Gwaine looked down at Marian. “What about Rose? After your grandmother?”

Marian smiled. “I love it. We’ll call her Rosie.”

Gwaine led the way, his wife in his arms, Arthur following with Rosie safely tucked into his arms.

“Rosie, welcome to Camelot,” the king declared.

888

_Seven weeks later_ …

Gwaine awoke to find Marian sitting up against the headboard, sound asleep, cradling Rosie to her bosom. The babe had just finished her meal and cooed.

He got out of bed and went around to take Rosie from Marian’s arms. After he placed the babe in her bassinet, he reached over to tie Marian’s nursing gown shut. Guiding her to lie back down, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and kissed her brow.

Picking Rosie back up, he left the bedchamber and walked into the common room.

Marian opened her eyes at the sound of Gwaine’s voice coming from the other room. He wasn’t in bed, and Rosie wasn’t in her bassinet. She pulled the blanket down and stood, padding her way to the common room. Standing in the doorway, she smiled softly at the sight before her, her heart soaring.

Gwaine had their tiny daughter against his shoulder as he paced in front of the fireplace, gently rocking.

“You see, Rosie, your da loved your mum for the first moment he saw her. She took a little more time because of how insufferable he was, but he never gave up hope,” he said softly. “Now, I know your mum might not approve, but as soon as you can hold a sword, I’m going to teach you everything I know. You’ll have my swordcraft and your mother’s bravery. You’ll be unstoppable, petal.”

The end


End file.
